Dancing into your Heart
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Valentines Day has come! And with it, the annual LAPD Valentines Day Dance! A mandatory event, in which love will blossom between our favorite fumbling defense attorney and the one and only whip wielding prosecutor.


**A/N:** People of the Phoenix Wright fandom! Hello! This is the first time I've written here (I usually stick to Code Geass personally) but I've just fallen in love with the idea of Phoenix and Franziska being together, and I know I'm not the only one!

Anyways, this is a Valentines fic, and I would put it up on the 14th, except for the fact that my military duties interrupt with that, so you get it early!

Please..uhh..enjoy this one shot. You can leave a review too...maybe a follow or favorite if you're so inclined.

And if anyone is wondering what song they dance to, it's called 'The Blue Danube.' If you hear it, you'll recognize it.

* * *

 **Dancing into your Heart**

* * *

Phoenix Wright, the surprisingly adept defense attorney, groaned as Detective Gumshoe pushed an invitation into his hand, and then gave one to Miles Edgeworth as well.

"Hey pal, Mr. Edgeworth, I assume you both know what these are" he said, no preamble while looking at the two attorneys, one of who looked crestfallen, while the other just looked on impassively.

"Everyone knows what these are for Detective" Edgeworth stated "The yearly valentines dance that the police department holds. Simple enough."

"You got it sir! Remember, attendance is mandatory. See you both there" Gumshoe laughed, before leaving to presumably deliver more invitations.

"Damn I hate going to this thing" Phoenix grumbled, pulling the pink invitation from the envelope.

"Wright, the only reason you hate it is because you never have a date" Miles tutted "You could always bring that Fey girl."

"Maya is like a sister to me" Phoenix replied, making a face "This dance is about…ugh…love and whatnot."

"In my opinion, it's a waste of time as well. I could just as easily be catching up on paperwork instead of coming to this, but I'm afraid I won't be joining you at the bachelors table this year" Miles stated, placing his invitation inside one of his many interior pockets.

"Edgeworth, you've got a date?" Phoenix asked, slightly shocked at the revelation.

"Indeed Wright" he replied, looking at his watch "Now if you don't mind, I have a suit to go pick out before tomorrow night. See you there."

Phoenix grumbled as Edgeworth walked away, and he pulled the invitation out again to read it.

 _Good day,_

 _You've been invited to attend the 17_ _th_ _Annual Valentines Dance hosted by the Los Angeles Police Department._

 _Dress for the event is Black Tie Optional._

 _We hope to see all members of the department, as well as those in the court._

 _-Patrick Townson, Chief of Police._

 _"_ _Black tie optional…what the heck does that mean?"_ Phoenix asked himself, starting to walk towards the Wright & Co Law Offices, ready to do some research for the dance the following night.

As well as trying not to feel too downcast that he didn't have a date for the event.

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

Phoenix sighed as he walked into the huge ballroom that had been rented for the event, adjusting the lapels on his freshly bought navy suit, mourning the hit that his wallet took in order to buy the suit and the tie.

Looking around, he noticed that this year the LAPD went all the way.

Decorations, food, and a live band were just a few of the things he noticed, and even though they had the first two things the last time he was here, they were never this…nice.

It seemed like ousting Damon Gant had an effect on the party side of the force.

Catching sight of Miles seated at a table with a young woman (Phoenix could only see the back of her head) he made his way over to at least say hello to his friend and introduce himself to the date he brought.

"Good evening Edgeworth" Phoenix said, when he made it to the table, outstretching his hand for the prosecutor to take, which he did so without hesitation.

"Wright. Glad to see you could make it" Miles said, his eyes sparkling with amusement "And looking very dapper."

"Thanks Edgeworth" Phoenix replied, running a hand through his spikes.

Receiving compliments had never really been his thing.

"Hi Nick" a voice chirped.

He knew that voice…and it sure as hell wasn't Larry.

"M-Maya?" he asked, his head snapping to look at Edgeworth's date "You-you're here with Edgeworth?"

"Uh…yeah" the spirit medium replied "We've been dating for like…three months. Didn't you know?"

"I hadn't been informed" Phoenix mumbled, just managing to keep his eye from twitching as he looked at the grin on Edgeworth's face, but it was one of true happiness, not mocking.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get a drink" Phoenix said after a moment, bidding the couple goodbye as he walked to the bar.

Thankfully, it was open bar, with the police once again footing the bill.

 _"_ _I guess cutting Gumshoe's salary really helped them out"_ he thought, chuckling to himself and glancing back over his shoulder to Miles and Maya.

They looked…happy.

Making it to the bar, and placing an order (Two fingers of Walker Black, Neat), Phoenix leaned onto the bar and waited for his drink, letting his eyes roam the room once more.

He caught sight of Detective Gumshoe with Maggey Byrde on his arm, Maya and Miles were still sitting at the same table as well, the pair laughing, as the band began to play.

It was, of course, a slow song, like all of them would be that night.

Phoenix took his drink and went to an empty table, sitting down with a small grumble as he sipped on the alcohol that had been provided.

He watched as couples twirled and spun on the dance floor in time with the music, every couple being slightly different in their style and movement.

It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

Glancing up and down the tables as the lights dimmed, there was nobody but him…that is, until he noticed another person..

A lone figure sat several tables away, but he was unaware to discern the identity of the person.

All he knew, was that it was a woman, and she had what appeared to be a glass of wine in front of her.

Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up his glass and walked towards the woman sitting alone, tracing the rim of her glass with a finger.

As he got close enough, he was able to finally see who it was.

"Good evening Ms. von Karma."

The woman in question looked up in slight surprise at his greeting.

"Good evening, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"Would you mind if I sit down?" he asked, eyes scanning the table for her trademark whip, but finding it nowhere in sight.

Franziska sighed, but said "I guess you may."

"Thank you" he replied simply, placing his glass down on the table and sitting in one of the many vacant chairs "I can see that you want to be here as much as I do."

"Fool!" she muttered "I don't want to be here at all…and I guess neither do you."

"Indeed. Too bad it's mandatory" Phoenix said, taking a sip of his scotch and looking out at the dance floor.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments, taking a drink every now and again before Phoenix spoke up.

"You look lovely Ms. von Karma."

Franziska, was dressed in a black evening gown, with the only accessory being her regular turquoise earrings.

A light blush dusted her cheeks, obviously surprised from the compliment.

"Th-thank you Mr. Phoenix Wright" she stuttered after a moment "You look quite dapper…for a fool."

A small smile graced his features as he waved off her compliment, taking a drink to cover his own blush and looking back out at the dance floor.

Glancing back at Franziska, he saw her watching the dancers with interest as well, and letting a small sigh out.

This, was a side of Franziska von Karma rarely seen. She was rarely ever seen as wistful or longing.

She was cold and oppressive, striking the guilty down where they stood and whipping those who stood in her way.

"Ms. von Karma?" he asked, catching her attention and watching her face harden.

"What is it you foolish fool?" she questioned, looking into his striking blue eyes.

Phoenix took a deep breath and said "Would you like to dance?"

"Ha! What a foolish question from an equally foolish man" she laughed "Why would I want to dance with you?"

Phoenix sighed, looking down at the table and swirling his drink around, the ice nearly melted.

"I saw how you were looking at the people out there, the look of longing in your eyes. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me?" he asked, wincing slightly at how shitty that sounded.

Downing the rest of his drink, he stood up and offered his hand to the young prosecutor, waiting for a moment, before he watched her finish the glass of wine, and place her hand in his, a sour expression on her face.

"Don't pretend you aren't going to enjoy this" he muttered to her as they got onto the floor, spinning to face one another.

"Don't get any foolish ideas Mr. Phoenix Wright" she replied darkly "I may not have my whip, but I can still beat you."

"I'm aware, and I wouldn't even think about doing anything foolish" he mused, grinning slightly as he looked into her eyes.

 _"_ _Won't think about it, maybe…but I will dream about it. Lord knows I already have"_ he thought, placing his hands on her waist, as she put hers on his shoulders and they began to slowly sway to the music.

Soon enough, they were enraptured with the movement, that is, until the band struck up a particular tune that Franziska was familiar with.

"Can you waltz?" she questioned Phoenix, unsure of what he could do, considering he had surprised her all night.

Looking slightly offended at the question, he simply said "Would you like me to lead, and…how would you say it…'show these fools how it's done?'"

Smirking at him, their hands instantly changed position, Phoenix placing his right hand on the small of her back, and Franziska putting her left hand on his right shoulder, and then the joined their hands together.

"Follow my lead, I'm actually rather good at this. You may learn a thing or two" he whispered in her ear, and she couldn't help but shiver.

Their dancing, was impeccable.

The turns, the movement, hell, Phoenix even performed a lift and spun her around.

"You dance very well Mr. Phoenix Wright" Franziska muttered into his ear "I never would've suspected."

"What can I say Ms. von Karma, I'm full of surprises" he replied, continuing the steps to their dance.

Both parties, however, were unaware that the floor had emptied, and everyone else stood on the sidelines, watching in slight awe as the whip wielding prosecutor and the ace defense attorney danced together on the floor, their competency matched only by professionals on the stage.

The song ended, and Phoenix offered a bow to his partner as she did the same in return.

For a second it was quiet, and then they were greeted with the thunderous applause of everyone else inside the ballroom who stood off to the sides, thoroughly impressed with the ten-minute performance that they had just received.

The band struck up another song, thankfully not another waltz, so the people flooded back onto the floor with their respective partners and started dancing once again.

Phoenix and Franziska, both blushing like mad, chuckled to each other.

Phoenix turned around to walk off, but something stopped him.

Franziska grabbed his hand and he looked back at her.

"We're not yet done dancing Mr. Phoenix Wright. Let's continue" she said simply, pulling him close and lacing her fingers behind his neck.

"Very well" he said with a small smile, putting his hands on the small of her back, dancing closer than they were before.

No words were spoken between the pair, just simple dancing, as their eyes stayed locked on one another, bright blue boring into grey, searching the depths for all the secrets that they held.

"I know I already said it, but you look beautiful Franziska" Phoenix mumbled, his cheeks flushing scarlet.

To her credit, she simply smiled, but it was a genuine smile, not one of sarcasm or annoyance.

"Thank you…Phoenix" she replied, trying to work her lips around the strange name "It may take time to actually be able to call you that."

"I've got plenty of that" he whispered back, his eyes flicking to her soft lips.

Before either knew what was really going on, their lips were together, passion flowing from one to another as their dreams concerning the other were fulfilled.

They broke apart, grins on their faces, knowing that what had just happened wasn't a mistake.

"Happy Valentine's Day Franziska" Phoenix said, still smiling like an idiot.

"The same to you, Phoenix Wright" she replied, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before they got even closer, dancing together, both happy as can be.

"About damn time" Maya muttered from a little ways away, having seen everything that unfolded between the two.

"Love comes in all forms" Miles said "Sometimes it takes a little longer for a couple of dense people to realize it."

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
